


一时兴趣

by 74lingcc



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Other, Underage Sex, dick top dami bottom, dickdami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 14含有足交跟口交，下流与脏没有年龄操作，未成年人注意，成年人酝酿注意ooc到上天





	一时兴趣

14

含有足交跟口x，超级下流超级脏

没有年龄操作，未成年人注意，成年人酝酿注意

ooc到上天

* * *

他刚洗完澡出来，就看到迪克毫无形象的咧着腿，毫无形象的躺在床上看杂志，这房子哪里都小，达米安来这边玩，他只能跟迪克睡在一起，作为兄弟间这无可厚非，迪克不可能让他去睡沙发，可作为搭档间，达米安视线不自觉看向那两腿间被顶得凸起来的形状，迪克受到很多女人的热爱，除却他的样貌之外还有他锻炼极致的身材，上衣被动作拉扯而露出结实的胸肌，下身的短裤被撑得形状可观，达米安就这样观察着，他赤脚踏上那张床，站在迪克双腿分开的空间里。

“？”

迪克正要放下杂志问达米安怎么了，可对方却突然把脚踏到他的老二上。

“嘿！”

迪克立刻抓住达米安不安分的脚，但达米安明显的用力了，不至于疼痛，可让迪克更清晰的感受肉乎乎的脚掌的程度，那只总是不见天日被包裹在绿色长靴里的脚，踏伤过不知多少比他还要高大的人，在迪克第一次看到达米安全身卡到成年男人罪犯身上用那双小腿紧紧压制对方的时候，他的确惊艳过，现在，那个沾满鲜血的脚底正稳稳踏在他的性器官上，那里还奇异的起了感觉。

“撒手。”

达米安命令到，迪克的安全屋里不会有他合适的衣服，他只能穿着那件所谓的男友衫上衣，如同他往日在刺客联盟穿的正装长袍，区别在于里面有没有穿裤子。

迪克看向达米安，对方坦然的伸着他赤裸的腿，因为刚洗了澡浑身水汽的原因缺少一股凌人的嚣张，他的刘海服帖的往下垂着，看上去温柔不少。

“好吧…请问温柔点，小少爷。”

他的声音有点哑，迪克很容易上情，他满脸笑容的看着达米安，压抑着压向他最小弟弟的冲动，达米安总会有那种让人去欺负，或者抱抱的感觉，那是身为担任过他一段时间教导者的迪克的想法，面对达米安的骄傲，你偶尔也会想要耍些坏心眼。

达米安没有回答，他在迪克松开手的时候同时也放开了脚，迪克现在穿的是宽大的悠闲短裤，裸睡的习惯让他里面没有内裤，这让达米安很容易的顺势把脚朝那个过大的裤腿伸进去。

“等…”

直接接触的感觉太强烈了，小孩的脚肉肉的又没有茧，随着达米安的动作，那里膨胀得更快，可罗宾似乎没打算让夜翼愉快，他踩着迪克的老二，从裤子凸起的形状上看，他的脚跟迪克的器官有差不多的长度。

“你在揣测什么？”

达米安发现迪克的眼睛一直的看着那边。

“你是在想，你在操一个脚只有你老二长度那样大的…”

他压低了声音。

“kid。”

“噢…”

迪克哀嚎了一声，达米安能感觉到脚下的器官软了不少，与此同时，他的脚趾间黏黏糊糊的。

“你也太快了吧。”

达米安的表情有点嫌弃，他抽出他的脚，粉白相间的小脚上有粘稠的精液，这在达米安麦色的皮肤上异常显眼，迪克看着那里，满眼都是发情的潮红，他又有站起来的趋势了。

“你让我弄脏了裤子。”

他对达米安说。

“帮我脱下…”

看起来这只种马还没能满足，达米安撇撇嘴，依旧是那只沾满精液的脚，他把上面的东西蹭到迪克坦露的腹肌上后，才用脚趾把裤子勾下来，半精神的老二趁此弹跳出来，迪克忽略达米安喉咙那股微小的吞咽声，曲着一只腿，用膝盖去蹭小孩被衣服半遮半掩的小鸟。

“别乱动。”

他拍开迪克不安分的腿，便专心用脚去玩迪克的老二，他用脚趾缝隙摩挲那个粉而红的头部，脚掌贴着柱体把那跟东西顶了起来，直观的对比让双方都开始共同兴奋，迪克的脸更红了，而达米安却是更玩味起来。

“格雷森，你现在知道你的东西有多大了吗。”

他还在挑衅这个成人，脚趾不停的把玩那根柱体。

“每次我都在喊，那不是因为爽，那是过度深入的不满。”

罗宾的手摸着肚子，那里还有小孩子一贯的婴儿肥，衣服被压出一种可爱的弧度。

“你的东西到达了这里，夜翼。”

“damn。”

迪克羞耻的捂住了脸，他又泄了一回，而达米安正把脚掌压着他的顶部，那里一点点的溢出来，过程缓慢而痛苦，迪克一把把达米安扯过来，余下的精液射到小孩的大腿上，达米安被这跌倒弄得反应不及，然后被迪克压住。

“喂！”

小孩被折起了腰，过于宽大的衣服立刻就掉下来了，露出赤裸干净的下身，迪克弯着背好让达米安的腿能架到他肩膀上，接着便低头含住对方的器官。

“不…不不等下！”

这种连续的深喉过于刺激，而且迪克还在接连不断的吞咽，他完全的吞入达米安的小鸟，还有空余用舌头去玩下面的蛋，成人体型的便利让达米安只能空浮着腰在发抖，嘴里谩骂不出一句完整的脏话，这种没有空荡让他感受的玩弄方式便是下身很快的在迪克嘴里泄出来了，这比一下子单挑十五个人还累，而且被压着的肺部让达米安还不好喘气，他狼狈下腰让自己的小鸟退出迪克的嘴，他的身体还不能承受过多这种快乐。

“还没完呢。”

迪克含糊不清的回答，他托起达米安弯曲的腰，另一手压向正要朝他踹去的大腿，达米安的姿势比刚才还要不好受力，他简直都不能呼吸了，勉强用手撑着上身，可在迪克用舌头滑着会阴的时候，他又一次浑身发软，靠着迪克的支撑才不至于全身跌倒。迪克顺着那条光滑敏感的小段皮肤吻向他的后面，用舌头撑开肌肉环，然后一点一点的把嘴里达米安的东西给渡进去肠子里。

“唔——”

小孩在知道迪克干什么后发出极度羞耻的呜咽，他僵着他的腰，用手挡住眼睛完全不知所措，达米安被后面的舌头搅得晕晕乎乎，喉咙里全是无意识的可爱声音，迪克是第一次看到如此虚弱的达米安，除了抓着床单曲起脚趾之外，已经做不出别的反应了。

“还好吗。”

他松开嘴轻声朝达米安问，声音被热得低沉沙哑，迪克看着达米安松开当着的手，对方眼中全是缺氧跟快感的迷离，红红的眼角有些湿润，他被他弄哭了。

噢，没经验的蝙蝠宝宝。

迪克放下达米安让他好好呼吸，抱着他不断亲吻脸颊跟脖子，在达米安缓过来后才温柔看着他。

“感觉如何？”

“好吧，你更厉害。”

达米安被彻底挫败了。迪克满足的狠狠的蹭了蹭那个小孩，在达米安生气之前又去亲吻安抚他。

“我们还继续吗。”

小孩蹬了他一眼，不满的朝迪克的鼻子咬了口。

“唔，你简直就是小狼狗。”

他把达米安抱去身前，用手指撑开已经被舌头搅得瘫软的后穴，在里面的东西流出来之前，用老二堵回进去，达米安被撑得抓紧了迪克的手，他缓慢的把自己放下去，容纳的过程让双方都不耐得爽快。

“格雷森…”

达米安都要被做得发出奶猫音了。

“我没力气了。”

他有些沮丧的承认。

“今晚的主导权给你了。”

还有一半的老二卡在那里，但达米安只能无力的往下趴去，突然抬起的腰差点让里面的器官滑出来。

“没问题。”

迪克能把那点不满给弄没的。

【end】


End file.
